Twisted
by Althariel
Summary: There are many roads, but the final destiny remains the same. Colección de drabbles sobre la vida en el Santuario antes de la Batalla de las Doce Casas. WARNING: YAOI
1. La Llegada

**Disclaimer:**

1. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra intelectual de Masami Kurumada.

2. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con la publicación de esta historia.

3. La idea general es un trabajo en conjunto de Hokuto Sexy y mío, yo solamente intento darle forma en esta secuencia de momentos.

4. La historia es francamente yaoi, aunque de momento será ligeramente shonen-ai... si son homofobicos o el género les causa conflicto, pueden dejar de leer ahora mismo.

* * *

**La llegada**

–Aioria, ¿has visto ya al nuevo caballero? Llegó hoy desde Siberia…

La primera vez que Milo vio a Camus no sabía nada de él salvo que era el heredero del templo de Acuario y de una belleza que fascinaba incluso por encima de su porte distante y frío. Con ayuda del belicoso león y gracias a un espionaje sistemático, en las siguientes semanas descubrió que los caballeros de hielo tienen la piel fría como mármol, que son orgullosos a morir y que antes de recibir su armadura se comprometen con un voto de celibato inquebrantable.

Una vez poseedor de toda esa información, su objetivo fue claro: seduciría a ese caballero de cejas partidas y juntos romperían ese voto que tan inhumano le parecía.


	2. Presentación

**Disclaimer:**

1. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra intelectual de Masami Kurumada.

2. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con la publicación de esta historia.

3. La idea general es un trabajo en conjunto de Hokuto Sexy y mío, yo solamente intento darle forma en esta secuencia de momentos.

4. La historia es francamente yaoi, aunque de momento será ligeramente shonen-ai... si son homofobicos o el género les causa conflicto, pueden dejar de leer ahora mismo.

* * *

**Presentación**

La primera vez que Milo intentó presentarse ante el recién llegado caballero de Acuario, Aioria no pudo menos que burlarse de él durante semanas. Después de haberlo espiado varios días muy poco veladamente, decidió presentarse ante el francés haciendo gala de toda su indómita belleza griega. Ciertamente, el escorpión no contaba con la piedra que le hizo tropezar y caer de rodillas frente Camus. Éste, cansado del acoso sistemático al que le habían sometido desde que llegó, le miró con tal dejo de burla en sus ojos azules que el siguiente comentario resonó en los oídos de Milo cual si le hubiesen abofeteado:

–No es muy pronto, caballero, para que implores de rodillas frente a mí.

A partir de ese instante Aioria comenzó a reír y no paró de hacerlo durante semanas… y a veces, continuó riendo de aquel primer desliz durante años.


	3. El Sueño

**Disclaimer:**

1. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra intelectual de Masami Kurumada.

2. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con la publicación de esta historia.

3. La idea general es un trabajo en conjunto de Hokuto Sexy y mío, yo solamente intento darle forma en esta secuencia de momentos.

4. La historia es francamente yaoi, aunque de momento será ligeramente shonen-ai... si son homofobicos o el género les causa conflicto, pueden dejar de leer ahora mismo.

* * *

**El Sueño**

Aioria sabía que Milo se había empecinado en hacer de Camus su víctima. Lo sabía porque no paraba de hablar del francés y de cómo le gustaba verlo entrenar en la palestra con esos breves quitones que le dejaban ver sus increíbles piernas. El escorpión no escatimaba guarradas para referirse a todo aquello que se le antojaba hacerle al esquivo compañero ni tampoco reflexionaba sobre los lugares en los cuáles hacía sus ardientes declaraciones.

Un tarde, mientras descansaban tirados al sol cerca de la palestra, Milo le contó que había soñado que tenía las piernas de Camus como cinturón y que su piel no se sentía tan fría después de que la besaba lo suficiente.

Por supuesto, todo había sido un sueño y así se lo hizo saber Aioria en medio de puyas que aludían a sus infructuosos esfuerzos para conquistar a Camus. Mientras se reía vivamente del berrinche que comenzaba a montarse Milo, le pareció que alguien se alejaba furtivamente del lugar en el que se encontraban, se levantó para averiguar y lo único que encontró detrás del arbusto que los ocultaba fue que el pobre matorral estaba parcialmente congelado.


	4. La Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:**

1. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra intelectual de Masami Kurumada.

2. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con la publicación de esta historia.

3. La idea general es un trabajo en conjunto de Hokuto Sexy y mío, yo solamente intento darle forma en esta secuencia de momentos.

4. La historia es francamente yaoi, aunque de momento será ligeramente shonen-ai... si son homofobicos o el género les causa conflicto, pueden dejar de leer ahora mismo.

* * *

**La Pesadilla**

Camus subió directo al onceavo templo dejando a su paso un camino de escarcha. Había sido un error quedarse a escuchar la conversación entre ambos griegos, pero no pudo evitar detenerse cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios de Milo. La imagen, a fuerza de no escatimar detalles, había sido pornográficamente evocadora; que el escorpión se la hubiera descrito en todo detalle a su mejor amigo le había provocado un irrefrenable deseo de congelarle la garganta y las pelotas.

Mientras se bañaba seguía furioso, cuando cenó estaba aún colérico, no prestaba atención al libro que leía antes de dormir y cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, soñó con las caricias del indomable melio y en cómo sus blanquísimos muslos acariciaban la cintura bronceada.

Al día siguiente, apenas se topó con el escorpión lo fulminó con la mirada y le congeló un brazo desde el hombro hasta el codo, un ligero e incomprensible rubor teñía sus mejillas.


End file.
